Generationenkonflikt - Handysucht hängt vom Standpunkt ab.
Handysucht (oder Handyabhängigkeit) ist ein Begriff, der die übertriebene Nutzung von Smartphones (vor allem) bei Jugendlichen beschreiben soll. Dabei ist dieser Begriff jedoch hauptsächlich aus Sicht von Personen mittleren Alters definiert, welche nicht immer eine objektive Sicht auf den Sachverhalt besitzen. Wo Eltern und andere Erwachsene ein Suchtverhalten sehen, ist oft keines. Wo Jugendliche unter FOMO leiden, ernten sie oft kein Verständnis von Erwachsenen und werden einfach als süchtig bezeichnet, obwohl sie das nicht immer (und wenn), nicht auf die Art einer Sucht sind. Womit alles begann... Auf dem ersten Smartphones welches 1992 erschien konnten E-Mails und Faxe versende t werden, einen Kalender und ein Adressbuch verwaltet werden sowie Spiele gespielt werden. "IBM Simon" vereinigen erstmals eine Art tragbaren Computer mit der Funktionalität eines Mobiltelefons in Verbindung mit einem berührungsempfindlichen Bildschirm. Die Möglichkeit Handy, Kalender-, Adress- & Aufgabenverwaltung mit Kamerafunktion zu verbinden, wurde im Bereich der Mobiltelefone der Marktschlager schlechthin. Man muss nur noch ein Gerät mit sich führen. Als entscheidender Vorteil zeichnete sich recht schnell die mögliche Nutzung des Internets, sowohl als Kommunikationsmittel, als auch für die Nutzung von Diensten und Anwendungen über das Internet ab. So haben Smartphones mit ihrer leichten mobilen Nutzbarkeit erheblich zum Erfolg Sozialer Netzwerke (Social Media) beigetragen. Der Generationenkonflikt - Problemzonen Wer verstehen will, warum Eltern und Kinder sich im Bereich der Smartphone-Nutzung oft bekriegen, muss verstehen, dass sich hier erstmals zwei Generationen einigen müssen, zwischen denen gewaltige technische Änderungen stattgefunden haben. Smartphones gibt es erst seit etwa 15 Jahren und im Vergleich zu den heutigen, waren diese Modelle extrem leistungsschwach. Das erste Smartphone mit Kamerafunktion kam um die Jahrtausendwende und erst die Betriebssysteme Android und iOS brachten 2007 (bzw. 2008) die Wende. Doch wo liegt nun der Hund begraben? Die Möglichkeiten, was alles mit den kleinen Computern möglich war, wuchs rasant an. Viele, die nicht damit aufgewachsen waren, kamen nicht mehr mit den ganzen Änderungen. Sie merken nur noch, dass die Jugend immer mehr Zeit vor dem Kasten und immer weniger mit Anderem verbrachte. Dass diese Handys jedoch in jedem Lebensbereich eine wichtige Rolle einnahmen, verpassten sie. So kommt es heute oft zur fehlerhaft Interpretation, dass Jugendliche automatisch Handysüchtig seien, sobald sie längere Zeit am Handy verbringen. Generation Smartphone Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Kinder ihr erstes Handy, wie von vielen Experten empfohlen, erst ab dem 12. Lebensjahr erhalten, so wünschen sich bereits diese ein Smartphone. Die Gründe hierfür sind für manche Eltern klar für manche weniger, jedoch ist es ziemlich klar was diesen Drang zum "Glasscheibenkästchen" auslöst: # Zum einen besitzen heutzutage fast 60% der Jugendlichen im Alter zwischen 12-14 bereits ein eigenes Handy, bei einem Grossteil ist es ein Smartphone. Das Argument vieler Kinder in diesem Alter ist vor allem diese grosse Menge an anderen die auch eines besitzen. Vor allem junge Eltern fühlen sich hier wohl oft überfordert und geben ihrem Kind lieber das, was es sich wünscht als mit ihm in den Konflikt zu geraten, dass es vielleicht das Einzige ist, welches dann keines besitzt. Ausserdem platziert Werbung bereits bei kleinen Kindern das Verlangen noch einem Smartphone. Sei es nun aktiv, durch TV-Spots oder passiv sieht man wie viele "Apps für Kinder" es bereits gibt. Manipulation & 'Gruppenzwang' geben sich hier mit Erfolg die Hand. # Würde man einem 12-jährigen das Angebot machen, ihm entweder ein gratis Tastenhandy zu geben oder es das neuste Smartphone (momentan Apple Iphone 5s ab min. 699 CHF) selber kaufen zu lassen was würde dabei herauskommen? Die Ablehnung des Tastenhandys wohl in den meisten Fällen. In der Schule würde das Kind mit Tastenhandy nur Spott neben denen mit Smartphones ernten. Vor allem bei den Jüngeren ist das Angeben mit dem Besten und Neusten an der Tagesordnung. Soziale Akzeptanz spielt ebenfalls eine grosse Rolle. # Vielleicht das offensichtlichste Argument für viele Jugendliche ist der Internetzugang. Smartphones besitzen die Möglichkeit über das Internet fast alles zu erledigen, was sonnst nur vom PC zu Hause gemacht werden kann: Zugang zu Sozialen Netzwerken, lesen von Mails und das Empfangen von Nachrichten via Messenger-Applikationen. Das ist das, was von den meisten als die Handysucht angesehen wird. Erreichbarkeit und zwar immer und überall. Generation Tastenhandy... wenn überhaupt Apples neues Spitzen-Smartphone iPhone 5s ist zu einem denkwürdigen Jubiläum auf den Markt gekommen: Fast auf den Tag genau vor 30 Jahren begann die Handy-Ära. Am 21. September 1983 bekam der US-Konzern Motorola die Zulassung für ein Gerät mit dem Namen DynaTAC 8000x – das erste kommerziell vertriebene Mobiltelefon der Welt, dessen markante „Knochen“-Form zum Design-Klassiker wurde. Es dauerte noch bis 1984, ehe die ersten Kunden das DynaTAC 8000x in der Hand hielten. Mit einem Gewicht von knapp 800 Gramm und einer Höhe von 25 Zentimeter – ohne die schwarze Antenne – war es nicht für die Hosentasche geeignet. Und der stolze Preis von 3995 Dollar schloss eine Ausbreitung im Massenmarkt aus. Dafür bekam man rund eine halbe Stunde Gesprächszeit und einen Speicher für 30 Telefonnummern. War der Akku alle, musste er zehn Stunden lang aufgeladen werden. Im schmalen Display leuchteten nur rot die gewählten Ziffern auf. Soviel zur historischen Sicht, was dass jedoch nun für die Generation der heutigen Eltern von Jugendlichen im Alter von 14- 17 für einen Einfluss hat, ist oft von grösserer Bedeutung, als manche Teenager sich vorstellen. Wieso also dieses grosse Unverständnis für die heutige Jugend: # Ein mobiles Telefon war für die Generation der 70er noch unvorstellbar. Der viel zu hohe Preis war nur ein Aspekt, denn die Benutzung als "Dauerkommunikationsmittel", im heutigen Sinne war schlichtweg nicht machbar. Natürlich gingen diese Menschen auch mit der Zeit und viele haben erkannt, dass man heutzutage einfach ein Smartphone braucht, doch in vielen bleibt auch der Gedanke an die eigene Jugend zurück, was sich dann vor allem zeigt, wenn das Kind ab einem gewissen Alter nach einem Mobiltelefon verlangt. "Ich habe das auch nicht gebraucht, wieso also du nun gleich das Neuste?" #Samsung, Apple, Nokia, Sony, HTC, Sharp, Huawei, Microsoft ( Baute allerdings nur 1. Handy) LG, Motorola, Blackberry, Apple, Acer... Alles Handymarken der heutigen bzw. teilweise auch etwas vergangenen Zeit. Kann bei dieser Markt-überschwemmenden Fülle an Anbietern noch ein Überblick behalten werden, wo nun was mehr oder Neues kann? Wenn man sich nicht über eine Zeitlang informiert und ständig auf dem Laufenden bleibt, gewiss nicht. Die Marktgiganten Apple und Samsung haben hier zwar klar den Vorteil der Bekanntheit, aber das Verständnis für die ständigen und mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit kommenden neuen Möglichkeiten und Errungenschaften fehlt immer noch vielen, die sich nicht damit beschäftigen. So hängt dieser Grund zwar auch eng mit dem Ersten zusammen, ist jedoch auch eine Klasse für sich da nicht jeder, der denkt ein Jugendlicher brauche kein Smartphone, auch keine Ahnung davon hat. Verwirrung und veraltetes Wissen ist das worauf dieser Punkt abzielen will. ' ' #Die Wegwerfgesellschaft. Der Handyverschleiss der heutigen Gesellschaft ist enorm. Beinahe jedes halbe Jahr verdrängen neue Modelle jedes Anbieters das Alte und viele wollen sich mit ihrem aktuellen nicht mehr zufrieden geben. Ein gutes Beispiel hier, ist der (schon beinahe) Wahn, immer das neuste Iphone zu besitzen. Vom Model 5 zum Model 5s hat sich ausser der Farbe und ein paar geringen Verbesserungen nichts getan, und trotzdem standen die Menschen weltweit vor den Geschäften Schlange um es sich zu kaufen. Ohne die vielen Handyverträge die, zu den monatlichen Fixkosten inzwischen die Smartphones für einen Spottpreis dazu anbieten, wären die heutigen Wertvorstellungen im Bereich Mobiltelefone nie auf ein so geringes Maas gesunken. Die Anschaffungskosten früher dagegen waren enorm. Zwar ist sich die Liga der Eltern, der heutigen Möglichkeiten grösstenteils bewusst, jedoch geht ihnen auch hier oft der Gedanke jedes Jahr einfach ein neues Smartphone für das Kind zu erwerben, gegen die von ihnen gelebten Prinzipien von Achtgeben auf das Eigentum, um dieses möglichst lange nutzen zu können, obwohl dies bei den heutigen Telefonabonamenten problemlos möglich ist. Quellen Manipulation & Gruppenzwang: '''Brandwashed: Was du kaufst, bestimmen die Anderen Martin Lindstrom, Petra Pyka - Brandwashed: Was du kaufst, bestimmen die anderen '''Soziale Akzeptanz: '''Das Internet ist voll Hilferufen wegen Cybermobbing und auch die Berichte von Nicht-Smartphone Besitzern sind in Massen vorhanden. Wer sich diese Flut an Verzweiflung nicht entegen lassen will sollte im Internet nach den Begriffen "Mobbing/Tastenhandy/kein Smartphone" suchen. Lustigerweise hat es hierzu noch keine auffindbare Lektüre gefunden. '''Erreichbarkeit und zwar immer und überall: 'Nicht nur Vorteile ergeben sich aus der 24/7 Erreichbarkeit Astrid Pankonin - Nutzen und Gefahren von Handys für Schülerinnen und Schüler '"Ich habe das auch nicht gebraucht...": Generation 2.0 und die Kinder von morgen. Reinhart Lempp - Generation 2.0 und die Kinder von morgen Zitat aus einem Forum:' "Liebe Eltern der eher konservativen Seite: Zeiten änd'ern sich, man ist zur Organisation untereinander auf den Glaskasten angewiesen. Liebe Jugendliche, falls ihre Finger noch nicht mit ihrem Handy verwachsen sind, versuchen sie, dieses einmal auszuschalten, beiseitezulegen und den Tag stressfrei zu geniessen." Autor Unbekannt' Verwirrung und veraltetes Wissen: '''Wie Oben bereits erwähnt, hängt dieser Punkt eng mit dem Vorherigen zusammen. Generation 2.0 deckt sich eigentlich gut mit beiden Punkten. '''Wegwerfgesellschaft und '''Wegwerfmentalität: '''Alles ist ersetzbar, nichts hat mehr Wert. Wenn etwas kapputgeht, dann ist es halt kapput, man sieht sich so schnell wie möglich nach einem Ersatz um und damit hat sich die Sache erledigt. Auf Smartphones allein, bezieht sich dieser Zustand nicht, auch alle anderen Bereiche sind heutzutage leider betroffen. Openair Frauenfeld - Der Abfallberg einer Wegwerfgesellschaft (SRF) Wegwerfgesellschaft (Wikipedia) Die große Verschwendung (Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung)